Romeo  In Polish
by septasonicxx
Summary: Kończąc związek z Ronem, Hermiona stara się znaleźć miejsce, gdzie może być sama w czasie przyjęcia. Znalazła małą bibliotekę, ale ktoś w niej był. Po Hogwarcie. Brak zgodności z DH, ponieważ Snape żyje. Snape/Hermiona. - tłumaczenie.


A/N: Thank you so much to Rosalie Soiree who translated this into Polish for me so that other people would be able to read and enjoy my story! I don't speak Polish at all, but if a Polish speaker is reading this and can understand some English, I just wanted to say that I really hope you enjoy this! :)

Tłumaczenie wykonane przez Rosalie Soiree.

* * *

**Romeo**

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, gdy Harry obrócił się do niej, chcąc sprawdzić, czy cieszy się przyjęciem, w którym brali udział. Zawsze uważał na nią, od jej kłótni z Ronem, który zostawił ją na nogach jak z waty. Nikt nie był całkiem pewny, co stało się pomiędzy nimi, lecz teraz bolesnym było dla nich przebywanie w tym samym pomieszczeniu, a Harry znajdował się ciągle pomiędzy dwojgiem przyjaciół.

Gdy Harry upewnił się, że dziewczyna dobrze się bawi, odwrócił się, a uśmiech szybko zniknął z twarzy Hermiony. Bardzo starała jakoś się trzymać, ale czuła się słaba i wykończona życiem. Nie wiedziała, czy kiedyś będzie znów pełna życia. Naprawdę sądziła, że Ron jest tym jedynym.

Wzdychając i odstawiając swoją szklankę na pustą tacę, która ją minęła, szybko przemierzyła drogę od Harry'ego i wyszła drzwiami z innej strony. Wokół stały rozmawiające pary, które ją denerwowały, więc musiała wyjść na chwilę. Obok, szczęśliwie roztargniony Harry rozmawiał z Ginny, więc Hermiona stwierdziła, że zasługują na chwilę samotności.

Odchodząc, westchnęła, widząc parę ściskającą się przy ścianie, pożerającą się nawzajem.

Nie mogła obwiniać Rona, ponieważ to nie całkiem była jego wina. To jej winą było myślenie, że jest on kimś więcej, niż był. Fantazjowała o ich wspólnym życiu i o tym, jak świetnie byłoby mieć własną rodzinę. Ale zapomniała, że Ron nadal w środku jest dzieckiem. Nadal nie chciał całkowicie dorosnąć i to był powód ich kłótni.

Para nagle udała się do pokoju i zatrzasnęła drzwi za sobą, przypominając Hermionie, jak samotna jest i sprawiając, że poczuła się jeszcze gorzej, jeśli było to w ogóle możliwe.

Obracając się i odchodząc w przeciwnym kierunku, w dół korytarza, pomyślała, że tym, czego potrzebuje jest prawdziwy mężczyzna. Mężczyzna, który będzie o nią dbał i zapewni jej wszystko, czego będzie potrzebować. Mężczyzna, który będzie dojrzały i nie będzie stawiał jedzenia ponad wszystkim – nawet nią.

Hermiona przystanęła, zauważając częściowo otwarte drzwi. W głębi było światło i ostrożnie rozglądając się zauważyła, że pomieszczenie wyglądało na bibliotekę. Przygryzając nerwowo wargę, weszła do środka, przyciągnięta przez książki. Światło, które zauważyła, świeciło zza regału, a Hermiona pomyślała, że jest podobne do światła, które wytwarza różdżka, kiedy użyje się _Lumos_.

Nie chcąc przeszkadzać komuś, kto również uciekł z przyjęcia zakonu, żeby czytać, Hermiona zawróciła do wyjścia. Pomyślała, że najlepiej będzie zostawić książki, nawet jeśli wyglądały niesamowicie kusząco - nie chciała przestraszyć kogoś, kto nagle odkryłby, że nie jest już sam.

Ledwo ponownie dotknęła drzwi, gdy usłyszała, jak ktoś przeczyszcza gardło i odwróciła się twarzą do tej osoby.

Severus Snape, jej były profesor eliksirów, stał na końcu jednego z przejść między regałami, z jedną brwią uniesioną i patrzył na nią. Zarumieniła się gwałtownie, zawstydzona nieprawdopodobnością wpadnięcia na dawnego szkolnego profesora w tej małej bibliotece.

- Bardzo mi przykro – przepraszała. – Nie wiedziałam, że ktoś tu jest. Już wychodzę.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby – powiedział Severus, delikatnie potrząsając głową i zamykając książkę w swoich dłoniach, wolno podchodząc do niej z wciąż świecącą różdżką. – Wygląda na to, że złapała mnie pani, panno Granger. Jest pani nadal Granger, tak?

Hermiona odwróciła głowę, nie chcąc płakać przed tym mężczyzną.

- Tak – przyznała cicho. – Nie dostąpiłam jeszcze przywileju małżeństwa.

Hermiona ostrożnie uniosła głowę, by zobaczyć jego reakcję na tę informację. Ku jej zdziwieniu, uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, podszedł bliżej, tak, by móc unieść różdżkę i oświetlić przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi.

- Gdybyś była teraz mężatką – powiedział delikatnie – byłbym zmuszony stwierdzić, że nie byłaś tak mądra, jak udowadniałaś w szkole.

Hermiona zarumieniła się znów, niepewna, jak przyjąć to oświadczenie. Był to komplement czy obraza?

- Nieważne – powiedział Severus, zauważając jej zmieszanie tym, co powiedział. – Co robisz daleko od centrum przyjęcia? Myślałem, że zostaniesz z przyjaciółmi, jak na podobnych uroczystościach.

- Potrzebowałam trochę czasu w samotności – wyjaśniła, delikatnie wzruszając ramionami. – Jestem pewna, że masz podobne odczucie.

Severus skłonił swoją głowę w przytaknięciu i podszedł jeszcze trochę bliżej.

- Mam także uczucie potrzeby kogoś jeszcze, aby spędzać z nim swój czas – wyszeptał. – Jak to jest u ciebie?

Hermiona przełknęła i odsunęła się o krok, niepewna, co się dzieje i zastanawiając się, czemu jej całe ciało płonie.

- Ja-ja znam to uczucie.

- Masz ochotę zatańczyć? – bez zastanowienia spytał Severus, powodując sapnięcie Hermiony w odpowiedzi. – Możemy tu nadal słyszeć muzykę.

Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co słyszała. Severus Snape chciał z nią tańczyć? Co, jeśli robił to tylko, by spróbować rozweselić ją; czy jest inny powód? Nie. Nie chciała o tym myśleć. Nie chciała myśleć o _niczym _w tej chwili.

- Tak – powiedziała szybko, odsuwając delikatnie różdżkę i podchodząc bliżej.

Severus opuścił różdżkę i wyszeptał _Nox, _zanim schował ją i pochwycił jej dłoń w swoją, powoli owijając drugie ramię wokół jej talii.

Hermiona zachichotała nerwowo, gdy została zmuszona do przysunięcia się bliżej niego i oparła ramię na jego karku, zagryzając wargę, kiedy zaczęli kołysać się w rytm muzyki, dochodzącej z sali balowej.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała delikatnie.

Severus nic nie odpowiedział, ale uśmiechnął się, obracając ją, a następnie przyciągając znów blisko, wstrzymując urwany oddech, gdy zderzyła się z nim i zaśmiała przenikliwie, pozwalając swojej głowie oprzeć się o jego pierś.

- Hermiono – wymamrotał Severus, spoglądając w dół na czubek jej głowy ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Hermiona usłyszała coś dziwnego w jego głosie i szybko odsunęła się nieco, tak by móc na niego spojrzeć. Użył jej imienia, co było zmianą i była ciekawa, skąd to się wzięło.

- Jesteś lepsza niż on – cicho powiedział Severus.

Zdziwienie na twarzy Hermiony powiedziało mu, że ona wie, iż mówił o Ronie i był wdzięczny, że nie musiał jej tego wyjaśniać.

- Dlaczego to robisz? – wymamrotała pytanie, nie ufając sobie dość, by mówić głośniej w tej chwili.

Jej dłonie zacisnęły się mimowolnie na jego marynarce, jakby czekając, aż udzieli odpowiedzi, jej serce przyspieszyło.

- Czułem się samotny tak długo – odpowiedział szeptem Severus, pochylając się tak, że jego usta muskały jej ucho. – To nie jest coś, co powinnaś czuć choć przez moment.

Hermiona nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć, nawet, gdyby miała taką możliwość. Jednak ledwie miała czas zrozumieć jego słowa, zanim poruszył swoją głową i nagle przycisnął swoje usta do jej, zaciskając ramiona wokół niej ciaśniej i z większą desperacją niż wcześniej. Znów zaparło jej dech, a jej dłonie szarpnęły się, przyciągając go bliżej.

Co się dzieje? Co ona robi? To jest jej profesor _eliksirów_!

Gdy jakoś zdołała wyplątać swoje dłonie z jego marynarki, Hermiona zaczęła go odpychać, próbując zmusić go do odsunięcia się. Postanowiła to przerwać i próbowała trzymać się tego, sapiąc ponownie, gdy on nagle się odsunął i zabrał swoje usta z jej. Jej oczy były zamknięte, ona trzęsła się, dłonie zaciskając zdecydowanie na jego klatce piersiowej.

- Wybacz.

Potrząsnęła głową, nie czekając, żeby usłyszeć to, co miał jej powiedzieć. Nie mogła nadal uwierzyć w to, co się stało i starała się zrozumieć, _jak _to się stało. Ze wszystkich ludzi, dlaczego to stało się z jej dawnym profesorem eliksirów?

- Hermiono, proszę… - zaczął mówić dalej, a ona wiedziała, że powinna odejść zanim powie coś, co zmieni jej zdanie.

Nie mogła dać mu szansy na zatrzymanie jej, gdyż potrzebowała czasu na zastanowienie. Tak wiele się stało w tak krótkim czasie.

Więc uciekła. Przez drzwi i w dół korytarzem, minęła Harry'ego i Ginny, którzy spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni, gdy przebiegała obok, z sukienką ciągnącą się za nią. Nie zatrzymałaby się przed nikim.

W końcu zatrzymała się na balkonie, łapiąc urwany oddech, gdy uchwyciła balustradę i pozwoliła zimnemu, nocnemu powietrzu ją owiać. Właśnie całowała Severusa Snape'a. I podobało jej się to. Chciała zrobić to jeszcze raz.

Ponownie zaciskając swoje oczy i potrząsając głową próbowała uporządkować myśli, które przelatywały przez jej umysł, czuła łzy szczypiące ją w oczy. Po wszystkim, co stało się z Ronem, strasznie chciała spotkać kogoś, kto będzie wszystkim, czego oczekuje po mężczyźnie. Po prostu nie liczyła, że będzie to ktoś, kogo zna.

Bolesne łkanie wyrwało się z jej ciała, włożyła wszystkie siły w utrzymanie się na nogach. Był dżentelmenem, był dojrzały, był troskliwy, był miły i wiedział, kiedy przestać jeść.

Drzwi, którymi przyszła, zaskrzypiały delikatnie, a ona wzięła głęboki wdech, próbując przestać płakać, by móc zmierzyć się z tym, co nadchodziło. Jej serce wywinęło kozła, gdyż pragnęła, żeby Severus przyszedł jej z pomocą, jednakże wiedziała, że raczej to Harry lub Ginny przyszli sprawdzić, co się stało.

- Powinienem spytać – doszedł ją niski, pełen żalu głos. – Przepraszam, jeśli zrobiłem coś, czego nie chciałaś.

Nagle Hermiona zauważyła, że się uśmiecha, cicho łkając i zanim pomyślała, co robi, odwróciła się od barierki i wpadła w ramiona Severusa Snape'a.

W ramiona jej Romea.


End file.
